Kang Euna
Purple |position= Lead dancer, main vocal |moon_phase= 1st Quarter |ability= Teleportation |debut-anime= Episode 02 |seiyū= Romi Park |singer= Mizuno Uebana }} Kang Euna (캉으나 Kang Euna) is one of the main characters of Aikatsu! Wonderful!. Bio Backstory Euna lived in Korea before moving to Japan. Immersed in idol culture due to the great presence of them in Korea she started to take classes to learn music and dancing to become an idol later. She loved singing and dancing and it made her to wish to train as an idol and become one as it was the dream she always had. Though she knew how hard it was to make it and that she would not debut yet, she didn't want to give up on it and thus took several auditions. She waited and kept waiting for an answer but waited a while. Finally she got her answer and was taken to be a Music World trainee, a new agency that was recently created and is in search of trainees to form a girl group. Euna started her training and showed a great amount of talent, the coaches thought she'd be a great member to the group that they are looking to create. Euna was thus put in advanced class with a few trainees to judge her level and see if she was truly fit to be a member of it. They evaluated her and came to the opinion that she was indeed a good and talented trainee. When Music World Entertainment fusioned with Wonder Music Entertainment a Japanese idol agency, Euna was present at the moment and was told to wait after the renovation of the agency but it was later announced that the agency would move to Japan. With her parents she then moved to Japan where she continued her training. She then met Miki and Sara who were scouted to become trainees and was finally happy to be with other trainees. The agency still looking for the perfect trainees took several groups of 7 trainees. In her group Euna was with Miki and Sara but also met others such as Hyejin and Nao which she became friends with. The seven of them showed a great talent together and were told that they would be the potential 7 to become GSOA which made them look forward to their debut and made them work harder. When the agency finally announced the final 7, Euna was stressed but happy to find out that her group was chosen and decided to work even harder and make her parents proud and happy that she could finally make it and live her dream. Personnality Euna believes that dreams happen and wants to work hard to realize them, she is a person that doesn't give up easily on things and is a hard worker. She is a nice person that encourages her friends to believe in their dreams, she can be bossy and her friends can be annoyed by her workaholic nature but besides that she is a person that is always by her friends' side. She is always comforting them, giving them a hand and making them laugh. She smiles and laughs a lot, she can get very emotional but is overall a person that is very hard working, friendly and emotional and supportive of her friends. Appearance Euna has long brown hair with purple highlights and purple eyes. She wears casual clothes that are mostly purple and black in color. She often wears pink lipstick. Etymology Kang (강 Kang) means ginger. Euna (유나 Euna) means good victory. Trivia *Birthplace: Gwangju, Jeolla-do, South Korea. *Member Color: Purple *'Favourite Foods': Spring rolls, kimchi, hamburger, crepes, jajangmyeon, bulgogi, pasta. *Euna's favourite girl groups are E-girls, Blackpink, Red Velvet and Perfume. **She also loves boy groups EXO and NCT. *Euna is a big fan of many Jpop and Kpop groups. *At first she wanted to become a soloist but later thought that it was better to be in a group. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Main Idols Category:Protagonists Category:Aikatsu! Wonderful!